A Sister's Guilt
by 22ablanchard
Summary: One day after Dagur's heroic death, Heather is feeling terribly guilty for not being the sister Dagur deserved, much less calling him brother and meaning it. But after a pep talk with Hiccup and Dagur in a dream, she learns to forgive herself, and find a new role in life to recover.(One Shot)


Heather sat on the edge of her bed, thinking about her deceased brother, Dagur.

She had never even called him her brother, at least not when he could hear it.

She stared down at the letter he had left for her, reading it over and over, Dagur's words echoing in her head.

 _~Flashback~_

 _Heather,_

 _If you're reading this, I guess that's bad news for me._

 _Sorry, but I couldn't let Hiccup fly you into a trap._

 _Tell our little brother that if he really wants to hurt Viggo, hit his next dragon auction. It moves around, but if he turns over enough rocks, some worm will tell him where it is._

 _One other thing; I didn't kill our father. When he disappeared, I let people believe that so they would think I was tough enough to be chief._

 _I did a lot of things I'm sorry for. But I couldn't rest in peace knowing you thought I did that._

 _Be safe. Your brother,_

 _Dagur_

 _~End of Flashback~_

"I'm sorry, Dagur. I wasn't the sister you deserved." Heather whispered, and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Don't beat yourself up, Heather."

Said person turned around, and saw Hiccup at the door.

"It's all my fault, Hiccup. If I could've just trusted him-"

"Heather, it was not your fault. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine." Hiccup came over and sat down with her. "I should've listened to him. Then he would be alive, and better yet, maybe even Viggo's fleet would be destroyed if we came up with a different plan."

"I never even called him brother, Hiccup. And the only thing he ever called me was his sister." Heather said.

"I know, but you can't blame yourself for his death. He wanted you to live, and you did." Hiccup said.

"I was never even remotely nice to him. And the last thing I said to him was to never call me sister." Heather said.

"Heather," Hiccup took her by the shoulders. "Dagur would not want you to grief over him. He would would want you to remember him, but not as a man who killed. He would want you to remember him as a hero."

"I just feel like I could've done something." Heather said. "How do I get rid of that feeling?"

"You don't. You can only prevent it from happening again." Hiccup said.

"Thanks, Hiccup. I just, need some sleep." Heather said.

"Sure." Hiccup said, and he walked out of the hut, leaving Heather alone with her guilt.

That night, Heather dreamed of her brother.

He appeared right in front of her, but he was more buff looking and all his scars were gone. Heather was guessing that was his warrior's body.

"Dagur?" Heather exclaimed.

"Hey sis." He said.

"My gods I'm so sorry Dagur! I should've trusted you, I shouldn't have accused you-"

"Heather," Dagur put his hands on her shoulders. "You have nothing to be sorry about. I made my choice to die for you and the rest of the riders."

"I know, but I never even called you my brother." Heather said.

"You never needed to, Heather. I knew you would come to accept me, just not before… you know."

"Yeah. I know. But why did you do it? Why did you sacrifice yourself? I was so mean to you." Heather asked.

"Because, before our father disappeared, he said that I had to find you, and when I did, protect you even at the cost of my life." Dagur explained. "That was the last thing he said to me before he disappeared."

"What was he like?" Heather asked.

"Who?"

"Father. What was he like?" Heather repeated.

Dagur chuckled. "He was a very gentle man, but fierce when he had to. He was especially gentle towards you."

"And what about mom? What happened to her?" Heather asked.

Dagur looked down. "She… died shortly after you were born."

Heather gasped. Dagur had grown up without his mother. Just like Hiccup.

Amazing what you can find out about a mortal enemy who happens to be your brother.

"I'm sorry, Dagur. At least you knew her. I never even met her." Heather said.

"Well, I still had you and dad, though. But you only stayed for a year." Dagur said.

"What happened, exactly. How did I come to live away from Berserk?" Heather asked.

"You were taken, one night during an attack." Dagur said. "Dad and I were heartbroken when we found you missing. He knew you would be a good chief, if not advisory for me."

Then something clicked in Heather's mind. "Wait a minute, if you're gone, and I'm the only heir left, that means…" Heather didn't want to say it. She couldn't leave the other riders, escpecially when they were about to hit Viggo!

Dagur looked at Heather. "I know you don't think that you can take on the role as chief, but if you just believe that you can, you could do amazing things."

"I don't think right now is the time, Dagur. Maybe when this is all over, but even then I don't think I can do it." Heather said.

"Heather, you can do it. I was nervous when I took over, and so was dad. You can do it." Dagur said.

"Okay. I'll do it for you. But only after everything has settled down, got it?" Heather said.

Dagur smiled. "Shape them up for me, okay?"

"Got it… brother." Dagur smiled, and disappeared.

 **Hey guys, hope you liked it! I seriously cried making a few parts of this. I cried making the flashback! I don't cry often! And I really hope Dagur isn't really dead in the series.**

 **But anyway, hope you enjoyed and please review!**


End file.
